Merry Christmas, Loser
by OsricPearl
Summary: Sasuke's first Christmas by himself. Consumed with bitterness and anger, he wanders off to think and escape his loneliness, only to find comfort in a surprising source.


**AN:** I don't own Naruto

**_Merry Christmas, Loser_**

The winters of Konoha were never very cold, as Fire Country enjoyed temperate weather all year round. Neither did the trees shed their leaves and slumber, but bloomed green with every passing month. However, around the end of November, a cool wind blew from the north, marking the beginning of their mild seasonal change.

With winter came a festival that interrupted their daily, and somewhat tedious, routine. It was Christmas, a holiday they adopted almost fifty years back. Although grandparents remembered a time when the streets were not decorated with lights, and when presents were not exchanged on the 25th of December, everyone else could not imagine a time without it.

Indeed, when Wind Country merchants, the only ones who ventured to foreign lands, brought news of this peculiar tradition, with pictures to boot, Fire County citizens were quick to adopt it. The decorative lights enchanted them and they were ready for any excuse to party. And of course it involved giving, as well as receiving, presents. But perhaps most attractive was its message, that of peace, which was coupled with an emphasis of family togetherness. To lands that were so accustomed to war, such a celebration reflected their deepest wish: to live in peace with their families. So, the new tradition meandered its way through the cities and towns of Fire country before finding its way to Konoha, were it became irrevocably seared to the residents' calendars, becoming part of its yearly routine.

The actual symbolism behind the tradition, and whatever beliefs flowered the celebration in those far-away lands, was of no concern to them. Indeed, there were few who were interested in even learning what the word Christmas meant. But, the sentiments the holiday provided were no less appreciated, and the Konoha war-weary citizens took it to heart.

Children especially loved the festival. Not only did it give them a two-week holiday, but new toys to look forward to as well. Besides, they enjoyed the decorative lights and the happy, lighthearted spirit everyone displayed.

However, there were some children who found this time especially difficult. These little children had no real home to go to, no parents to give them presents, and no delicious family feast to greedily devour. Watching the other children gather around their parents happily, knowing that they would spend a fortnight with them, stung their tinny hearts. For them, all the next two weeks promised them was a lonely, empty apartment.

Strangely, in a place where orphan hood was common, there was little recourse available for such children. There were no orphanages and children were not placed in foster homes. Although they were by no means left to fend for themselves - food and lodging were provided- they were not given a semblance of family life. They were not adopted. Instead, they were left to raise themselves.

Sasuke was such a child, who, while only eight suffered the unfortunate luck of having his family and his clan annihilated by his brother. It was his fist bitter Christmas alone.

The Uchiha household was never too keen on the foreign celebration to have made too much of an impression on him. However, their mother was ready with a small gift every Christmas morning, wrapped in tissue, waiting for them by their breakfast bowls.

"Happy Christmas," she would say with a gentle smile.

His father, too stoic for emotional displays, would take the opportunity to give his wife a present, a rare display of tenderness. A present his mother would accept gladly but with proper restraint.

Of what his brother did, that traitor, he did not wish to consider. The memory of the slaughter perpetuated by his hands was too fresh. But he vaguely recalled Itachi taking mild interest in his mother's presents, even that last year, when he began to change.

But now it was so different. His mother was no longer sweetly humming as she prepared their dinner; his father no longer knelt silently at the table, presumably to wait, even though he could have done so in any other room of the house. Now, he was only surrounded by emptiness.

He seethed with anger when he considered his predicament. It became more and more violent, threatening to boil over, until he could contain it no longer. In one swift move he released his rage, venting his anger through his innocent bowl. It sailed in the air and bounced against the wall with a loud thud before landing with a crash, scattering grains of rice all over the floor.

Sasuke paid no mind, but glared at the space before him instead. The object of his wrath was not present, a mere phantom of Sasuke's traumatized mind, but he could see him clear as day. Itachi, the cause of his misfortune, merely smirked back at him, his red eyes exuding contempt at his little brother's outburst.

In times like this, Sasuke would leave the house and head to one his waterside sanctuaries to clear his troubled mind. And tonight, that is what he would do. Sasuke stiffly rose from his chair and headed out the door after making sure to don a light sweater.

The small river was located in the vicinity of the hospital, and it featured a bridge that was popular for sweethearts and those who sought solitude. Although he generally preferred the lakes for his lonely retreats, it was a cold night, making a longer walk undesirable.

The wind was brisk and cool, and it chilled his warmth-accustomed skin. His black hair, short but a little too wild for his private liking, was gently agitated this way and that by the air's soft currents.

It was a beautiful night, with a clear view of the stars unhampered by the lack of wandering clouds. The moon was nearly full and it hovered gracefully over the horizon.

Every residence he passed bore reminders of the day's celebrations. A party was beginning to take full swing in the first house he passed. In the next, he could hear the happy chatter of women, although the words were too muffled to understand. On and on, each home carried its own sounds, sights, and smells that gave hints of the happiness within. A child's laughter here, the smell of a feasting there, all added to the suffocating loneliness he was desperately trying to escape.

At last, he arrived at the park that surrounded the hospital, and located the stream in question. Winding its way beside him, it guided him to his destination. The water glowed silver as it flowed, bearing small leaves gently to their unknown destination.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see his place was taken. A small boy stood on the bridge, his harms crossed on the railing and his head gently rested upon them. The thoughtless breeze jumbled his blond hair, which was already messy and unkempt. Even in the dim moonlight, he could see his pained, whiskered face in detail. He wore a hooded jacket, which Sasuke guessed to be orange, his favorite color, and a pair of slacks. The laces of his shoes were untied.

Naruto, sensing there was someone watching, raised his head and turned his attention to the observing boy. His blue eyes became wide with surprise when he realized who it was. Sasuke, who seemed uncharacteristically awkward and uncomfortable, bore a similar look of surprise. For the next few moments, neither boy said a word.

_He is alone too?_ Naruto thought.  
_Naruto?_ was Sasuke's thought.

Their surprise-induced truce lasted only a few moments before reality set in.

_That bastard,_ Naruto thought with a growl. _He thinks he's so cool._  
_That loser,_ Sasuke thought dismissively.

Both boys frowned at each other before breaking their gaze. Naruto turned to the river with a sniff and Sasuke decided to play it cool by crossing the bridge and pretending he was headed somewhere else.

As Sasuke crossed the bridge, he thought of various places he could go, but none of them seemed very attractive. They were either too far away to walk in the brisk chill, or had too many homes surrounding them, which would only remind him of his loneliness. The only thing left to do then was to head home, although it meant having to face his brother's sneering phantom once again.

As he passed Naruto's figure, he sighed unawares, something that the blond did not miss.  
"Merry Christmas, Sasuke," Naruto said softly.  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Merry Christmas, Naruto," Sasuke returned without turning his head before he continued on, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

A few steps later, Sasuke heard a chuckle from a voice much too deep for Naruto. He stopped and turned back curiously, and found it belonged to an old man, who was contentedly smoking on his pipe. His white robe and wide brimmed white hat shone brightly in the moonlight.

"Well, well, I thought I would find Naruto here but who would have guessed I would run into you as well, Sasuke," he said with a smile.  
"What do you want old man?" Naruto demanded loudly, a little peeved that he acknowledged Sasuke, even though it was obvious Sarutobi was out looking for _him_.  
"Respectful as always," was Sarutobi's wry reply.  
"Whatever," Naruto said gazing back to the rushing water. "I am not interested in anything you have to say you closet pervert."  
"Hn…" Sasuke said before turning to go.  
"I don't suppose either of you want dinner, then," Sarutobi said.  
Both boys turned to the old man swiftly. Naruto's face wore a wide, unabashed grin.  
"Really!? Is there going to be ramen?" he asked excitedly.

"No ramen, unfortunately. But, there will be plenty of delicious dishes prepared by my daughters-in-law," he replied with a grin. "Of course, if you don't go, that will just leave more for me..."  
"NO! I'm definitely going. You can't hog all the food you geezer!" Naruto declared.

"And you?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the dark haired child who had thus far remained silent.

Sasuke looked down before giving the older man a small nod. He kept his face glued to the floor, but Naruto noticed a small smile shadowed his lips.  
"Heh, this is going to be fun! I can't wait to stuff myself until I pop!" Naruto declared with his arms now crossed behind his head.  
"Well, follow me then," he commanded to the two boys.

Both boys followed Sarutobi home and enjoyed the promised feast. Neither felt welcome there, as most guests stayed away from the stigmatized Naruto, and no one felt too comfortable around a boy who had recently survived his clan's slaughter. However, they took comfort in the company of others. Even if it was only for a few hours, they belonged to a family.

"Sasuke," Naruto said later that night before parting ways.  
"Yeah?"  
"Merry Christmas again you bastard."  
"Che, same to you, you loser."


End file.
